


Happiness Reclaimed

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky finds happiness again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Reclaimed

**Happiness Reclaimed**  
  
It had taken a lot of time to get to this place. Four long, ache-filled years actually. Here he was on what was their daughter’s birthday, the same day that they were supposed to be married seemingly so long ago, watching a little brunette skip through the yard, holding the hand of her tiny cousin as they slid down the little plastic slide together.   
  
He remembered that she had come a week earlier than they had expected and though they had done everything to prepare, they still hadn’t been quite ready. They never could prepare for what came next although they had tried so hard to do everything right.   
  
When he brought their little girl home from the hospital and looked around at what was supposed to the house they would share and raise their child together in, he had broken down in sobs that day as the baby looked up at him with brown eyes just like her mother’s and then burst into tears of her own. They had cried together on the sofa, he openly bemoaning the fact that she would never know the amazing woman that was brought her into the world with her last breath. He had lost so much over the years but finding her again and then losing her to death brought him to his knees. The only thing that gotten him through it all was the knowledge that his infant child needed him so much. Sometimes though it had been hard looking at her and seeing how much she resembled her mother in every way. Sam McCall-should-have-been-Spencer had died giving their daughter life.  
  
Now Lauren Samantha Spencer was four years old. Lucky realized as he watched her playing in the yard that his love for Sam had never died. The full embodiment of it was right there in Lauren’s dark hair and almond-shaped doe eyes. She was his world but it had taken him so long to come to the place that he could make peace with Sam’s death. He didn’t know exactly what brought it on, just seeing Lauren so happy, maybe. He also had a new girlfriend – a beautiful firecracker of a redhead named Siobhan, the first woman he had let near him since Sam died. She lived life to the fullest much the same way Sam had. Siobhan would not let him drown in beer or self-pity. She and Lauren were bringing a light back into his world that had been long missing. He would always, always love Sam though he now knew that love like that did not die. It was really all around him.  
  
His eyes wet with tears and he felt a hand on his shoulder then, squeezing so tight. “How are you, Cowboy?” His father asked. Luke had been a Walkaway Joe for so long that sometimes Lucky was surprised he was actually still in town, let alone at his granddaughter’s birthday party.  
  
Lucky turned around and looked at his father, wiping at his eyes. “Believe it or not, I’m okay. Just a little nostalgic I guess.”  
  
“I understand that,” Luke admitted. “When your mother was locked away for so many years …” His voice trailed off as the two men turned to look at Lauren running through the yard, tugging on her little cousin Jack’s hand. “She looks happy.”  
  
“I hope she is,” Lucky said.  
  
“What about you, kid – are you happy?” Luke asked.  
  
Lucky thought over it long and hard before answering then he nodded. “Yeah, I think I am. For the first time since Sam left us, I feel good. Not just because of Siobhan either. But because I realize Sam’s and my love never ended. It made our daughter. She’s always going to be my soulmate but I think I can move on now. It won’t ever be the same but I think she would be happy for me. Tell me she would be happy for me, Dad,” he said in a soft voice.  
  
Luke nodded. “I think she would, Son. I really do. She was the … well, me to your Laura. We sure made some huge mistakes along the way but the best thing we ever did was love you.”  
  
Lucky was shocked that he was having this conversation with his father but he appreciated it. Just then he looked up and saw Laura and Siobhan walk into the kitchen. They looked at their men and then walked over to them. Siobhan slipped into Lucky's waiting arms as Laura kissed Luke’s cheek. Things would never be perfect but Lucky had finally found happiness again.

**The End.**


End file.
